theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 10, 2010
At the hospital, Cane asks the nurse if Charlie and Matilda can go home soon. The nurse says they can today. They're thrilled. Cane goes to do paperwork and Lily hugs Malcolm. Neil is at the Club talking to Ashley on the phone about the hearing. Sofia arrives, so he hangs up. They start talking business, and Neil asks about the deal with the Australian company, and complains that he wasn't consulted about it. Malcolm calls to tell him the babies are coming home. Neil doesn't tell Sofia and just leaves. Nikki is surprised when Meggie heads out the door saying she is going shopping at Fenmore's again. Victor appears and Nikki informs him that Meggie is taking advantage of him. Nikki questions if she's really in danger. Victor says he will deal with it after Adam's trial. Nikki says she'll handle Meggie. Nick comes in and says he'll meet them at the courthouse. Meggie returns, Victor leaves, and Nikki looks at Meggie's purchases, saying they thought she would stick to essentials. Nikki lets her know she is taking advantage and that she doesn't trust her. Meggie insists that Shaw is a real danger. Nikki warns her about scamming them, then heads upstairs. When she comes back down, she discovers a goodbye note. She calls her cell phone and asks where she is going. Meggie says she doesn't know, but she's at Crimson Lights. Nikki tells her to stay there. Jack is with Billy and Ashley in the Abbott dining room eating breakfast. They discuss Emily leaving and Billy admits that Victoria has dumped him too, thanks to Victor's lies. Ashley says she told him so. Tucker arrives and says he has a surprise for them: Traci. He didn't want Ashley to face Adam's trial without her whole family there. Abby walks up to the door and notices the celebration. Traci notices her and steps outside. They hug and Abby asks if she hates her. Traci recalls that Colleen did some crazy things too, and says Ashley will be glad Abby came with good intentions. Tucker leaves as they walk in. Ashley, Billy, and Jack aren't thrilled about Abby being there. She says she has no camera, but no one is impresses. Ash sits down with Abby and they make nice as Traci watches. When Abby goes to the car, Traci tells Ashley that Abby is still a scared girl underneath. Ashley agrees, and worries about Tucker's reaction to the details of her breakdown. Jack and Billy share a moment on the other side of the room over losing love. In the corridor, Adam tells to Sharon that she will not be attacked in the courtroom. Nick appears and scoffs that he's lying. Adam leaves, telling Sharon he said what he came to say. Sharon tells Nick she believes him. They walk back into her room, where Nick suggests that Adam's lying. Sharon thinks that he thinks she's stupid. She tells him she needs protection from both him and Adam, and throws him out. Adam goes into his room where Skye has just told Vance to annihilate Sharon since she is the one paying him. Adam asks if they're going behind his back, saying it's their last warning about going after Sharon. Skye leaves. Vance warns Adam if Sharon goes on about his confession at the trial, he's going to prison. Adam says they will do this his way and backing off Sharon is an order. Owen tells Sharon she's up first. She promises that she'll tell the judge everything. The Abbotts and Newmans all arrive. Traci mentions to Ashley that she met Vance Abrams once at a party and he's intense. Ashley tells Sharon about Vance's reputation, and is surprised that Sharon isn't concerned. Sharon says they have the truth on their side. The judge begins the trial and Pomerantz gives an opening speech. Abrams then takes the floor saying Adam is being railroaded by a mob of vigilantes. Pomerantz calls Sharon to the stand. He asks about their courtship, marriage, the note in the plane crash, and the night of the ball. Sharon recounts how Adam confessed everything he did to her and to Ashley. Vance asks to consult with Adam. He and Skye tells Adam to let Vance do his job. Adam says his mind is made up. Lily and Cane carry the babies into their house. Neil walks in and apologizes for being late. He takes both babies and recalls Lily being placed in his arms when she was born. He tears up as there is a knock at the door . It's Sofia. Malcolm realizes that they were together and Neil didn't tell her the news. He's upset. Lily thanks Sofia for the great book she brought and they all talk about how happy they are while Neil rolls his eyes. Tucker stops in with a gift. Cane thanks him for hooking him up with the Australian company. Neil asks Sofia why she didn't tell him before. She says she would have if he'd let her. Malcolm takes Neil aside and warns him to stop mistreating Sofia as she's going to be his wife. Neil argues that she undermined him at work. Tucker says he's going to court to support Ashley, and Neil follows him to the door. He warns him not to let Ashley down. Tucker says he doesn't plan on it. Neil goes back and tells Sofia that what she's doing for Cane and Lily is wonderful. They all watch Cane and Lily with the babies. At Crimson Lights, Shaw finds Meggie sitting at the table on the patio he grabs at her and Meggie struggles to escape. Nikki appears and smashes a vase over his head. Nikki yells, "Call 911! A woman was almost kidnapped!" The cops arrive and arrest Shaw. Nikki apologizes to Meggie and they leave. Ashley walks out of the courtroom to get some air, just as Tucker arrives. He asks if it's a problem that he's there. Next: Tucker tells Jill he always keeps his word. She warns him not to screw her over. Sharon tells Nick she told the truth on the stand, so what's his problem? Vance cross-examines Ashley. Category:Daily Digest